The present invention relates to handles which are attachable to rotatable valve control stems. More particularly, the present invention relates to decorative handles that are preferably installed in a particular rotational alignment in the off position of the valve.
Conventionally, handle assemblies for operating a faucet are mounted on a base of the faucet, on a countertop, or on a back mounting ledge of a sink. There is usually also a decorative escutcheon under the handle which helps hide the hole through the mounting area.
Where the handle and the escutcheon are generally circular in cross section, it typically won't matter much aesthetically how the handle ends up through installation rotationally positioned in the “valve off” position. However, where the handle is configured in other shapes, especially where the escutcheon is as well, there can be a highly preferred rotational position for the handle when the valve is off, from an aesthetic standpoint.
This can be somewhat time consuming for an installer to achieve using conventional installation assemblies. The degree of tightening of a particular escutcheon or other feature can vary based on counter top thicknesses or other production tolerances.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved handle assembly that addresses these concerns.